googlfandomcom-20200213-history
Google Express
Google Express, formerly Google Shopping Express,Sarah Perez, "Google Shopping Express Expands To More Cities, Rebrands As Google Express", TechCrunch, October 14, 2014. is a shopping service from Google available in some parts of the United States that was launched on a free trial basis across the San Francisco Peninsula. Originally it was a same-day service.Perez, Sarah (September 25, 2013). "Google Shopping Express Launches In San Francisco Peninsula, Debuts New Apps". TechCrunch. It later expanded to same-day and overnight delivery.Perez, Sarah (October 25, 2016). "Google Express expands, now reaches 90 percent of U.S." TechCrunch. Originally pricing was the same as in-person shopping, but later increased to the point where prices are typically US$4-$10 more per item; Google Express Help said, "Because item prices are set by stores, sometimes you'll see prices on Google Express that differ from what you'd see in the store: this depends both on the merchant and the location of the store your items come from." The service was first announced in March 2013, from San Francisco as far south as San Jose. Retailers include a mix of national and local stores.Salvador Rodriguez (March 28, 2013). "Google testing same-day delivery service". Los Angeles Times.Iain Thomson (March 28, 2013). "Google Shopping Express dips toe in same-day home delivery: Wants to ape Amazon and eBay, not Webvan or Kozmo". The Register.Joanna Stern (March 29, 2013). "Google Shopping Express: Same-Day Delivery Beyond the Web", Technology, ABC News blogs. It was publicly launched on September 25, 2013, with some added retailers but still restricted to San Francisco and Silicon Valley.Heather Somerville (September 25, 2013). "Google same-day delivery makes public debut". The Mercury News. Apps for Android and Apple smartphones were announced the same day; using these enables customers to use their loyalty accounts.Sarah Perez, "Google Shopping Express Launches In San Francisco Peninsula, Debuts New Apps". TechCrunch. September 25, 2013. In May 2014 the service was expanded to New York City and West Los Angeles,Alison Griswold, "Google Shopping Express Is Making a Masterful Play for Amazon’s Customers", Moneybox, Slate, May 5, 2014.Alistair Barr, "In Battle with Amazon, Google Expands Same-Day Delivery Service", Blogs, Wall Street Journal, May 5, 2014. and in October 2014 service was added in Chicago, Boston, and Washington, DC, as well as additional retailers.Brian Elliot, "Google Express: more cities, more stores and a new name", Official Google blog, Oct 13, 2014. At launch, Google waived the subscription fee for testers and for the first six months after sign-up; the fee is somewhat below that for Amazon Prime. Amazon, which is also testing same-day delivery in selected markets, is the main competitor.Alexia Tsotsis, "Google Starts Testing Google Shopping Express In SF, With Free Delivery From Target, Walgreens, Staples And More", TechCrunch, March 28, 2013.Dan Reyes, "Google Shopping Express May Rival Amazon and eBay", Technorati, March 28, 2013.Farhad Manjoo, "The Glorious Future of Shopping: You order online. Your stuff comes the same day. You never have to leave your house again", Technology, Slate, June 30, 2013. Delivery began with Prius sedans in Google Express livery, about 50 cars , when the service was available in 88 ZIP codes.Heather Somerville, "Google puts pressure on eBay, expands same-day delivery", Business, Mercury News, August 30, 2013. The fleet was later expanded to include Ford Transit vans,Erin Connolly (October 15, 2014). "Here’s What You Need to Know Now That Google Express is in Town". Boston.com. and the company announced it might use bicycle and on-foot delivery in some areas.Kaja Whitehouse, "Google expands same-day delivery service to Manhattan, LA", The New York Post, May 5, 2014. The deliveries are subcontracted to a courier service, initially 1-800-Courier,Cyrus Farivar, "Google Shopping Express expands old formula: Take orders, deliver stuff (mostly): In which an Ars editor makes three orders in San Jose, but two actually show up", Business, Ars Technica, September 25, 2013. and later also OnTrac. In the testing phase, retailers were not charged, or paid only a nominal fee. Customers pay $5 per shopping stop and receive deliveries within a three- to five-hour window. Customers must have a Google Pay account.Shana Lynch (September 25, 2013). "Google Shopping Express versus eBay Now: Who won?" Silicon Valley Business Journal. The service displays a map of the merchandise pickup and delivery locations, and attempts to use the nearest available outlet, not always successfully.Kevin Shalvey (June 5, 2013). "Google Shopping Express Test: Same-Day Bagels", Investor's Business Daily. In October 2017, merchant partners included Walmart, Target Corporation, Costco, and Fry's Electronics. See also * Kozmo.com, now-defunct 1998–2001 business that provided a similar service * References External links * * Shopping Express Category:Shopping delivery services